1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to animal traps, and more particularly to an animal trap configured to enable release of a trapped animal after a predetermined period of time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many traps exist which capture nuisance animals without harming them for later relocation and release. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,872 and 5,862,624 for examples of conventional animal traps adapted to trap a live animal without inflicting injury upon the animal. Such animal traps include a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, two side walls, and either a door opening and a door at both ends, or a door opening and a door at one end and an end wall at the opposing end. To set these animals free from such traps, it is necessary to stand adjacent to the trap and open the door by hand. This action exposes the user to potential attack by the released animal.